


what the frick

by dominopes



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominopes/pseuds/dominopes
Summary: Shinki and Metal get lost while out with Gaara - Lee, obviously, isn't happy about it.





	what the frick

              “You lost our children?!” Lee yells, voice cracking with distress. Gaara swallows, unable to find his voice, and gives a small nod in reply. He hears his husband inhale sharply, scarred hands rubbing at his temples. “Look, I don’t want to swear, but; What. The. Frick!?”

      “I only looked away for a second,” Gaara explains weakly, refusing to meet Lee’s eyes. Justified as his husband’s anger is, he still doesn’t like being on the receiving end of it. Luckily for him, Lee wasn’t the type to get angry easily or stay that way for very long, unless his children were involved - Which, at the moment, they were. 

      At the sound of sniffling, Gaara lifts his head to meet Lee’s teary eyed gaze, brows drawn together. “I’m sorry for yelling,” he says, solemn and regretful, “I just don’t want anything to happen to them. They’re so  _little_.”

      Almost instinctively, Gaara reaches out and takes Lee’s hands into his own, giving them a comforting squeeze. “Shh, shhh, they’ll be fine,” he tries to reassure his husband, wanting nothing more than to ease the stress he’d unintentionally caused, “I notified my anbu the moment I realized I’d lost them-”

      “Wait,” Lee cuts him off, eyes wide with alarm, “You  _what_?”

       As if on cue, a stone faced Suna nin lands on his feet next to them, two tiny bodies held up by their scruffs. 

      Metal and Shinki look like they’re seconds away from bursting into tears, and Gaara, ignoring the severe look he can just  _feel_ Lee giving him, realizes that sending trained assassins to find and retrieve his toddlers might not have been his brightest idea. 


End file.
